


Got Ya!

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [24]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Some fluff from Elros's life in Numanor.
Series: Silmarillion One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Got Ya!

Vardamir ran into a room and ducked under a desk in a spot where he could see the door. He huddled there. A small smile was on his face, he was going to win this time. He listened carefully as he sat there. Once he heard footsteps in the hallway he moved further back out of view of the door. He held his breath as heard the door open. 

"Hmm." The voice of his father said loudly. "Now where can Vardamir be?" 

Vardamir covered his mouth as he heard his father walk around the room looking around. "He can't be in here can he," Elros said dragging his words out slightly. 

Vardamir saw Elros's boots stand right by the desk. Vardamir sucked in his breath and stayed as still as he could. Yet, heard his father give a sigh and said, "Guess he's not here." 

Vardamair let out a breath and then screamed as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a bear hug. "Got ya!" Elros said hugging his son causing the young boy to squirm around giggling. 

"You know what that means," Elros said as he started tickling Vardamir. His son let out a squeal of laughter. 

"No. Letta me go!" Vardamir squealed as he giggled and squirmed in Elros's arms. Elros let out a chuckle and let his son go. Vardamir squirmed out of Elros's arms and looked at him. He was out of breath from the onslaught of tickles and his giggles. 

"How did you do that?" Vardamir asked. 

"Do what?" Elros asked. 

"You snuck up around the desk and found me," Vardamir said. 

"Oh. I did?" His father asked. 

"Yeah! How did you do it?" Vardamir. 

Elros smirked and said, "Sorry. Can't tell you it's a secret." 

Vardamir frowned and said, "Aw! Come on tell me." 

"Hmm," Elros said tapping his chin slightly. "Alright, but you can't tell anyone. Understand?" 

"Yeah," Vardamir said. 

Elros moved to sit cross-legged before his son. Vardamir sat forward ready to soak up anything Elros said. His father smiled and showed him the bottom of his feet by his toes. "Right here. Step very gently on this part of your foot and put your heel down slowly. Makes you almost soundless." 

Vardamir nodded and jumped up and then carefully walked around the desk. Walking almost soundlessly around the desk before jumping onto his father's back. "Got you!" Vardamir said. 

"Yes! You did," Elros praised. He then stood up quickly causing his son to grip around his neck. Elros just smiled and grabbed hold of him and then carried piggyback out of the room. 

"Alright where to?" Elros asked. 

"Can I sneak up on Mamma?" Vardamir asked. 

"How about we try someone else, I do not think mamma will like you sneaking up on her." His father replied. "Yet, I know someone who you can sneak up on."

Vardamir grinned and clung to his father as Elros carried him through the halls. He cuddled into his father's back with a grim and Elros just chuckled softly. He then continued on down the halls. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot.   
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
